Bare Bones: The Gauntlet Episode 7 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 RP Begins 2 days after the previous episode with contestants at their camps * 10:59Cabbage Puta 69 harold stop bleeding on me * 11:00ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodhonsetly * 11:00JRO123 conf: so I guess Demika is after me now. First Troy, now this. looks like everyone wants a piece of me lately... >.> * 11:00Rocky XXVII *Drinking rattlesnake piss she collected the other day* So fiber-y * 11:00ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodi think ours had an episode excatly called that * 11:00Rocky XXVII *gestures it over to harold* want some? * 11:00Cabbage Puta 69 hey laurie * 11:00JRO123 ill pass thanks * 11:00Cabbage Puta 69 we are friends right * 11:00JRO123 here we go >.> * 11:00Rocky XXVII Drink it you cis white male scum! *forces it down Harold's throat* * 11:00Dark Knight Rebirth *reading spellbook* Alakazookie! Shazamaloo! Lets go spirits, SHIKIPOO *spell leaves him in a mess of dust* * 11:00Heozaki *sits on seat* Man, we need a win and soon... * 11:00JRO123 AAHGASAHSJDGASDAH * WHY * 11:00Rocky XXVII doesn;t it taste good? * 11:01JRO123 NO * * 11:01Dark Knight Rebirth Maybe I could conjure up a winning spell? It could help us win every challenge! * 11:01Rocky XXVII Well that's jsut cus you're racist towards rattle snakes * 11:01Cabbage Puta 69 confessional:I like laurie, she strong, and she worships black people * 11:01JRO123 well, we'll just have to put our best foot forward * 11:01Rocky XXVII You cobra supremacist! * 11:01Dark Knight Rebirth HAROLD! STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH SNAKE PISS * 11:01JRO123 *curls up into ball* gosh * ;-; * 11:01Heozaki Yes we do... * 11:02ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *works out* 100..... and ten whoo * 11:02Dark Knight Rebirth I could help boost morale with some charms * 11:02Heozaki Conf: After our last ceremony, I know that things won't end too well for me if we lose * 11:02Rocky XXVII Stephanie, why are you working yourself hard like that? * 11:02Dark Knight Rebirth *takes out newt* This lucky newt once helped me slay a dragon * 11:03Rocky XXVII don't you realize that the white society wants you to work hard, you know, like your ancestors!? * 11:03Heozaki Sweet, let me check it out * 11:03Rocky XXVII stay on welfare and fight the system * 11:03JRO123 . * 11:03Dark Knight Rebirth Sure *gives newt to Troy* * 11:03JRO123 aw you guys get along so well : D * 11:03Dark Knight Rebirth I mean she's not wrong * 11:03JRO123 thats...nice * 11:03ToasterSnifferBreadisGood 0.o thanks for the advice Laurie * 11:04JRO123 conf: oh geez, now im scared. If we loose again, im next... * 11:04Heozaki This is pretty badass, kid... * 11:04Rocky XXVII No need to thank me, as my people steal too much credit from your people * 11:04JRO123 >.> * 11:04Dark Knight Rebirth There's plenty more where that came from * 11:04JRO123 take it from me, Leonard, he's using you * 11:04Heozaki Conf: The funny part about this whole getting rid of everyone thing is that I can actually TOLERATE Leonard now * 11:04Dark Knight Rebirth What do you mean? * 11:05Cabbage Puta 69 So lindsay we never spoke b4 * when merge * 11:05JRO123 He's a total tool, bro. * 11:05Cabbage Puta 69we should merge soon tbh * 11:05Rocky XXVII Wow, a pale-skinned person taking advantage of a POC, how typical! * *slaps Troy* * 11:05Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 11:05JRO123 watch, he'll toss you aside as soon as youre of no further use to him * trust me, ive seen it happen tons of times * 11:05Cabbage Puta 69 yet you took his ideas * 11:06Heozaki Ouch! * 11:06Rocky XXVII OOOOHHHH GET BURNED BITCH * 11:06Dark Knight Rebirth Are you guys just saying that? AWAY DEMON *throws powder at Harold* * 11:06JRO123 again, hayley hated me anyways so it wasnt really his idea. * EW GOSH * whatever, dont say i didnt warn you >.> * 11:06Rocky XXVII I have the munchies all of a sudden now * 11:06ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hey max * 11:06Dark Knight Rebirth Calm down Harold it's just powder * 11:06Rocky XXVII *Eats trail mix* * 11:06Cabbage Puta 69 can i have fun * 11:06JRO123 can i have some * 11:06Dark Knight Rebirth Why are you eating rabbit food? * 11:07Rocky XXVII *Slaps Harold's hand away from bag* No trail mix for you! * 11:07JRO123 oy vey ;-; * 11:07Dark Knight Rebirth You would never use me right Troy? * 11:07Heozaki Never ever! * 11:08Rocky XXVII *Watching at the losers place* "Oy vey "!? I FUCKING KNEW IT * 11:08Dark Knight Rebirth I told you guys he was trustworthy * 11:08JRO123 isnt this nice we're all getting along * 11:08ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodbrb * 11:08Dark Knight Rebirth I say this calls for a..............................BONDING SPELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 11:08JRO123 wat * 11:08Cabbage Puta 69 max stop siffing my underwear * 11:08Heozaki BOND! * 11:09Dark Knight Rebirth OH GREAT HEADMASTER HEAR MY SPELL! HAVE OUR TEAM RELATE VERY WELL! *magic powder appears* * 11:09Rocky XXVII Yeah stop objectifying her you miss-aw-jun-ist!!! *slaps Max* * 11:09JRO123 :O * 11:09Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 11:09JRO123lmao when dark is a better leonard than * 11:10Dark Knight Rebirth Not my fault she's a minority * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. * 11:10Heozaki Woah, this is amazing.... * 11:10DegrassiFTW27 *arrives to the camps* Hello contestants! Hope you've had a good few days! * 11:10JRO123 Hey chris >.> * 11:10Rocky XXVII Chris, check your privilege * 11:10Dark Knight Rebirth This spell should help us in today's challenge * 11:11Cabbage Puta 69 its been wonderful * 11:11DegrassiFTW27 Sup Leonard? * And quit it Laurie >.> * 11:11JRO123 oh leonard gets a greeting but i dont >.> * typical * 11:12Rocky XXVII Are we merging yet? * 11:12DegrassiFTW27 Shut it Trent! * 11:12Dark Knight Rebirth Hey Chris * 11:12JRO123 ;-; * 11:12Heozaki Harold, you're a joke * 11:12DegrassiFTW27 Oh no, we still have time before that friend * 11:12JRO123 NO U * 11:12Dark Knight Rebirth Harold * 11:12Heozaki So Chris, where's my million bucks? * 11:12Dark Knight Rebirth For a STOOGE you are getting pretty weak * 11:12JRO123 youre not getting it you know * 11:12Dark Knight Rebirth I need to toughen you up * 11:12JRO123 hey come on im trying my best * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 11:12JRO123 ive won a couple challenges >.> * 11:12DegrassiFTW27 Let's not talk about that though, let's talk about your health, I'm sure you guys are hungry * 11:13Dark Knight Rebirth Slap Laurie on her ass and put her in her place * 11:13JRO123 omg yes * 11:13Cabbage Puta 69 im starving * 11:13DegrassiFTW27 That's why I'm blessing you by making your next challenge all about eating * 11:13JRO123 but not after that roofied fast eddies from the other day * 11:13Heozaki I'm not eating again * Let me starve * 11:13Dark Knight Rebirth I KNOW THE PERFECT SPELL FOR THAT!!!!! * 11:13Rocky XXVII oooo, will it be kale and strawberry smoothies? * 11:13JRO123 oh with pleasure >.> * 11:13ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(step) troy you're so emo omg * 11:13DegrassiFTW27 Chef and I have worked together to whip up some meals using things we found in this desert * 11:14Cabbage Puta 69 i love desert food * 11:14JRO123 oh gross i bet thisll be gross * 11:14Dark Knight Rebirth If the food looks nasty I can use a charm to help ignore the taste * 11:14DegrassiFTW27Interns: *begin to set up two tables at the camps* * 11:14JRO123 hey, i always save room for DESSERT * 11:14DegrassiFTW27 We will be serving a 7 course meal, going over each dish one by one * 11:14JRO123 heh? * anyone? * ... * 11:15DegrassiFTW27 The team who can finish the majority of the dishes first will win the competition * Chwiis 3.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 11:15Heozaki .... * 11:15Dark Knight Rebirth Good thing I'm chubby * 11:15Heozaki We can win this, huddle up! * 11:15Dark Knight Rebirth *huddles* * 11:15DegrassiFTW27 So get ready to eat my friends, have a seat at your table and enjoy! * 11:15JRO123 *huddles* * 11:15Heozaki We need to eat all of the meals with water in mind * 11:15Cabbage Puta 69 *sits& * (btw yall is demika improving or?) * 11:16JRO123 ...we have to eat all of the meals anyways * yeh shes bette * better * 11:16Cabbage Puta 69(what else should i do) * 11:16JRO123 are you sure you were paying attention o.O * 11:16Heozaki With water, it helps us eat more food * 11:16Cabbage Puta 69 Confessional:we have more people on our team so it should be easier to eat * 11:16Dark Knight Rebirth That is true * 11:16Chwiis 3.0YEAH HI TO ALL OF YOU TOO * cunts * 11:16JRO123hi were doing something * 11:16Dark Knight Rebirthnigger * 3.0 has been kicked by . * Dark Knight Rebirth has been banned by (undo). * 11:16Rocky XXVIIlmao * Chwiis 3.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * has ended the Chat ban for Dark Knight Rebirth. * Dark Knight Rebirth has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 11:17JRO123 tbh stephanie i can probably take some of ur food for ya if it gets too gross * nbd yknow * 11:17Dark Knight Rebirth Harold , you must objectify her * 11:17DegrassiFTW27 First dish.....*cues interns to lift up dishes* will be snake. Enjoy! * 11:17JRO123 I dont think women like that * 11:17Dark Knight Rebirth Have her serve the food to you * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. * 11:17Rocky XXVII WTF * 11:18JRO123lmao * 11:18Rocky XXVII I'M VEGAN YOU BASTARD * 11:18JRO123 eeew gross * 11:18Chwiis 3.0That is it im calling immigration * 11:18Rocky XXVII SNAKES ARE LIVING THINGS JUST LIKE US * 11:18Cabbage Puta 69 oh cool im eating harold * 11:18JRO123 eh i can probably handle that tbh * Give me a break already >.> * 11:18Rocky XXVII LOL NICE ONE DEMIKA YOUS MY HOMEGIRL * 11:18Dark Knight Rebirth *looks in spell book* I may know a way we can ignore the taste of that snake * 11:18JRO123 i cant catch a break nowadays ;-; * 11:18Dark Knight Rebirth Don't make yourself a target Harold * 11:18Rocky XXVII I can't eat this, this is murder! * 11:19JRO123 true true * 11:19Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * You know what * 11:19JRO123 *groans* I guess I can double up * 11:19Dark Knight Rebirth *takes a bite then throws up* * 11:19JRO123 *starts eating* * 11:19Cabbage Puta 69 it taste like chicken * *eating* * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 11:19JRO123 here laurie i guess ill eat that for ya >.> * 11:20Chwiis 3.0REHERT * 11:20JRO123toast they r eating snake * 11:20Cabbage Puta 69 *eats more* * 11:20Dark Knight Rebirth *starts to take a bite* * 11:20Heozaki *gobbles first snake* * 11:20JRO123 *takes bite and barfs on troy* * oops sorry :P * 11:20Heozaki ....*stomach churns* * 11:20JRO123 *takes other bite and barfs on troy* * 11:20Dark Knight Rebirth NOT EVEN GANDALF CAN SAVE US FROM THIS *chokes down* * 11:20ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *eats snake piece by piece slowly* *barfs in mouth* * 11:20JRO123 oh geez i should probably face the other way :P * 11:20Dark Knight Rebirth *continues to take bites* * 11:20Heozaki *starts shoving snakes into Lindsay's mouth* * 11:21JRO123 *keeps eating* * 11:21Dark Knight Rebirth Urp * 11:21JRO123 AMJWNSCW * 11:21Dark Knight Rebirth SWALLOW IT LINDSAY * 11:21JRO123 MMMMMMMMMF * conf: O__________O * 11:21Cabbage Puta 69 *shallowing snake* * 11:21Rocky XXVII Yes Harold, its about time you men do things for us for a change * 11:21Heozaki *swallows snakes* * 11:21Dark Knight Rebirth HOLICUS STOMACUS! HELP HER FINISH HER FOODISH! *throws magic powder at Lindsay* * (*leonard) * 11:21JRO123 *eating laurie's snake as well* * 11:21Dark Knight Rebirthdammit * * * 11:21JRO123 *swallows* * 11:22Rocky XXVIIdark botched * 11:22JRO123 yeah no need to thank me or anything * 11:22Dark Knight Rebirth IT WORKED *swallows snake* * 11:22Heozaki *finishes* * 11:22Dark Knight Rebirth *swallows snake then throws up* * 11:22JRO123 *shudders* * 11:22Cabbage Puta 69 *finshes* * 11:22JRO123 *chokes down last bite* * 11:22Heozaki Conf: *cries* Snakes are....icky * 11:22ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *finshes snake* not too ba---*shudders* * 11:22Dark Knight Rebirth *finishes* * *finishes* * 11:23Heozaki We're done! * 11:23JRO123 ye *barfs on troy once more* * 11:23Chwiis 3.0anyone want to put their penis in my vagina? * 11:23Dark Knight Rebirth Should I put a cure spell on that? @Lindsay * 11:24DegrassiFTW27aight my b just had to scroll to confirm * 11:24JRO123 :| * 11:24Heozaki *almost throws up but swallows* * 11:24DegrassiFTW27 Team MSWM takes a point! * 11:24ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodhhwiis huck hou * 11:24JRO123 * : D * 11:24Dark Knight Rebirth MARVELOUS * 11:24Heozaki *throws up* * 11:25Rocky XXVIIhhat hhe huck his hoing hon * 11:25Chwiis 3.0hhy hoast? * 11:25DegrassiFTW27 Next dish......Cholla Cactus * 11:25JRO123 that doesnt sound too bad * 11:25Rocky XXVII This is more my style * 11:25Heozaki Oh sweet! * 11:25Rocky XXVII Plants aren;t living things, they're meant to be eaten obviously * 11:25JRO123 is it low calories * lmao * 11:26ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodhobody hants ho have hexual hntercouse hith hou * 11:26Dark Knight Rebirth I knew that spell would help us win this challenge, we just gotta keep this up * 11:26Chwiis 3.0hocky hoes * 11:26Rocky XXVIIhot hnymore * 11:27Chwiis 3.0how * huck hou * 11:27Rocky XXVIIho * huck HOU * 11:27Cabbage Puta 69 hi * 11:27JRO123grass get to the challenge boi * 11:27Cabbage Puta 69 *takes bites as it stabs her * 11:27ToasterSnifferBreadisGood whats next chris? * 11:27DegrassiFTW27i said the course you fuck * 11:27Dark Knight Rebirth *tries to take a bite then gums starts to bleed* * 11:28JRO123 *gets pricked* ;-; * 11:28Dark Knight Rebirth Uh oh * 11:28Rocky XXVII *Takes big bite out of dish* Mmmmmmmmmmmm * 11:28Heozaki *takes a bite and yells in pain* * Conf: *mumbling* * 11:28Chwiis 3.0hesus hoast hou huck how htupid han hou he * 11:28Dark Knight Rebirth IGNORUS PAINIUS *takes a bite then gets pricked* * 11:28JRO123 *cuts spikes off w plastic utensil* * 11:28Cabbage Puta 69 *shallowing and cries* * 11:28JRO123 #smarts * 11:28Cabbage Puta 69 *finshes* * 11:28JRO123 #aids * *eats cactus easily thanks to this* * 11:29Rocky XXVII *finishes* * 11:29Dark Knight Rebirth *finishes* * 11:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(hoker) * huck * 11:29Rocky XXVII that was enlightening * 11:29Dark Knight RebirthOWOWOWOWOWWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW * 11:29JRO123 *finishes* * 11:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *finshes but gums start to bleed too* * 11:29Heozaki *finishes cactus* * 11:29Dark Knight Rebirth *tries to finish but gets poked* * 11:29JRO123 man my rectum will be raw after this * 11:29DegrassiFTW27 Impressive! A point to Team LOSE! * 11:29Chwiis 3.0(HOKER) * 11:30DegrassiFTW27 Pause. * 11:30Chwiis 3.0htf * 11:30Cabbage Puta 69 *spits out blood* * 11:30Heozaki *cries* * 11:30JRO123 haha * 11:30Dark Knight Rebirth Don't worry Troy * 11:30JRO123 *tongue is swollen* * ;-; * 11:31Dark Knight Rebirth Just a couple more courses * Tongue herpes Harold >.> * 11:31DegrassiFTW27 *cues interns* We're mixing things up with LIVE spiders! * 11:31JRO123 EW NO * 11:31Cabbage Puta 69 oh hell naw * 11:31Heozaki *eye twitches* * 11:31Rocky XXVII eating a dead creature is one thing... But a LIVE one!? * 11:31JRO123 jfc guess im doubling down again >.> * 11:31Dark Knight Rebirth Lindsay , use your tool to kill them then eat them * 11:31Rocky XXVII Spiders are just misunderstood creatures. They don't deserve to be eaten * 11:32Dark Knight Rebirth Spiders????????????? * 11:32JRO123 GROSS THEYLL GET THEIR GOO ON ME * 11:32Dark Knight Rebirth THEY DESERVE TO BE STEPPED ON * 11:32Rocky XXVII Yes you are Harold, now DEAL WITH IT * 11:32Heozaki I'm gonna flip * 11:32JRO123 Yeah youre welcome and whatnot >.> * 11:32Dark Knight Rebirth You'll get go on you in the future anyway * jk * 11:32JRO123 conf: geez, last time i do her a favor >.> * 11:32ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *eats spider* great protein! * 11:32JRO123 daaaanng * 11:33Cabbage Puta 69 *spider cilmbs out her nose* * 11:33Heozaki *tries to smash spider but spider attacks him* * 11:33Dark Knight Rebirth See , the ape can do it so can we * 11:33JRO123 gotta admire a strong woman * 11:33Rocky XXVII(Spider-man) Hey guys WTF why you eating my kind!? * 11:33Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 11:33JRO123 *picks up spider w fork and eats* * 11:33ToasterSnifferBreadisGood * 11:33JRO123 I think they do this in japan * 11:33Dark Knight Rebirth *smacks spiders with wand then eats them* * 11:33Rocky XXVII *is the Andrew Garfield version* * 11:33Dark Knight Rebirth *eats spiders* * 11:33ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodxD * 11:34Cabbage Puta 69 *shallowing spiders* * 11:34Heozaki *eats spiders* * 11:34JRO123 ;-; *tries to eat one but it bites her tongue and it swells* * 11:34ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodandrew garfield spider man remains me of heo tbh * 11:34JRO123 MCEFDFNCUEVNURE * 11:34Cabbage Puta 69 *eats 5 spider* * 11:34Dark Knight Rebirth *gets bit* MHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHM * 11:34Cabbage Puta 69*5th * 11:34JRO123 *eats* * 11:34Rocky XXVIIa less awkward Heo @Toast * 11:34Dark Knight Rebirth *finishes spiders but insides are getting bit* I think I need a doctor * 11:35ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodtrue * 11:35JRO123 *finishes* * 11:35Heozaki *eats spider* * 11:35DegrassiFTW27 You're fine Max * 11:35ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *eats a spider and one of their legs get stuck in her teethU* nice * SPAZ92 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 11:35Rocky XXVIIuh oh * Chwiis 3.0 has left the building. * 11:36Rocky XXVIIthis cunt * 11:36JRO123lmaaaooooo * 11:36SPAZ92hi * 11:36Dark Knight Rebirth MY LIPS ARE GETTING BIGGER * 11:36Heozaki *finishes* * SPAZ92 has been banned by 123 (undo). * 11:36Rocky XXVIIyo SPAZ you seen CRACKER lately? I haven't heard from him in a while * nvm * 11:36Cabbage Puta 69 *finshes* * GOsama has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 11:36Rocky XXVIIwhen tf did become mod * 11:36JRO123 *tries to swallow spider through swelling* * 11:36GOsamawho tf modded * 11:36Rocky XXVIIjfc that was fast * GOsama has been banned by 123 (undo). * Rocky XXVII has ended the Chat ban for GOsama. * 11:36Dark Knight Rebirth *spiders crawl between his gap* * GOsama has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 11:36GOsamastop * 11:36Rocky XXVII is Jewish GOsama * 11:37JRO123ok fine * ill stop * 11:37Rocky XXVIIget him * 11:37GOsamanah * 11:37Dark Knight Rebirtheveryone refresh * 11:37JRO123i dont want to loose the transcript * 11:37GOsamai'll manipulate some poor lonely virgin muslim teenager too * *to * 11:37HeozakiNo one kick * 11:37DegrassiFTW27lol literally cant refresh * 11:37Cabbage Puta 69wtf * 11:37HeozakiOr I'll block you * 11:37Cabbage Puta 69y i lose my mod * 11:38Dark Knight Rebirth *throws up* * 11:38DegrassiFTW27but yeah * 11:38Rocky XXVII Meanwhile, there is an RP going on * 11:38JRO123^ * 11:38ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(step) *eats whatever the course is* * 11:38DegrassiFTW27 It looks like this point will again be going to Team LOSE, 2-1 right now! * lel toast * 11:38GOsamawhy was fiz the one demoted when was abusing power * 11:38JRO123 uh can swallo * i was as well * eeeeyyyyyyyyy\ * 11:39Dark Knight Rebirth EXCELLENT * 11:39ToasterSnifferBreadisGood((((((((())))))))))))))))))0 * 11:39Cabbage Puta 69^ @chwiis * 11:40Rocky XXVIIwho's ? * I only see a GOsama * 11:40GOsama^ * 11:40ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodfuck i forgot to put stephanie into the () * 11:40GOsamasounds like some infidel white boy * 11:40DegrassiFTW27 *cues for interns to switch up plates* For this next one we'll be doing a special soup made of bugs * 11:40Rocky XXVIIhey GOsama I also heard this guy is... is... * A JEW * 11:40Dark Knight Rebirth Are the bugs dead this time? * 11:40GOsama:O * 11:40JRO123 at least i can drink it wif a straw * 11:41DegrassiFTW27 We were nice this time Max, be * 11:41ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(step) *eats soup* * 11:41Rocky XXVII * wow * 11:41ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(step) nasty as hell * 11:41JRO123 im * 11:41GOsamaHeo: I invented GOsama * 11:41JRO123(steph) * unlike you mlady * 11:41Rocky XXVII bugs? * 11:41JRO123 *drinks soup* * 11:41Rocky XXVII Whyyyyyy * 11:41Heozaki *drinks soup* * 11:41JRO123 *drinks soup w a straw* * 11:42Dark Knight Rebirth *drinks soup* * *drinks soup slowly* * 11:42Cabbage Puta 69 *drink spip * *drinking soup* * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. * 11:42Heozaki *chugs it down* * 11:42JRO123*drinks soup* * 11:43Rocky XXVII *reluctantly begins sipping soup to impress Demika* * 11:43JRO123confirmed gay * 11:43Rocky XXVIIwhat makes you think that * 11:43JRO123idk * nvm * 11:43GOsamais troy supposed to be like a TD version of Heo? * * 11:43JRO123yes * 11:44Rocky XXVIImaybe she just wants to get on Demika's good side since she worships POCs * damn * 11:44Dark Knight Rebirth *finishes soup* * 11:44Rocky XXVIIyou assuming bigot * 11:44HeozakiLol we're getting distracted * 11:44JRO123 *finishes soup* * 11:44Heozaki *finishes soup* * 11:44Dark Knight Rebirth *finishes soup* * 11:44JRO123 *finishes* * 11:44Rocky XXVII *doesn't finish soup and barfs all over Harold* * 11:44Cabbage Puta 69 *finshes* * 11:44JRO123 aw sick * MY FAVORITE BURGER SHIRT ;-; * 11:45DegrassiFTW27 Team MSWM takes it there! Up next.... * 11:45Rocky XXVIIHRO hoves hexy hintendo hirls * 11:45DegrassiFTW27 Cooked lizard. * 11:45Rocky XXVIINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * 11:45Dark Knight Rebirth FINALLY >.> * 11:46Rocky XXVII Why can't it be plants for once * or even rocks * 11:46JRO123 i have a pet lizard at home im triggered by this ngl * 11:46Dark Knight Rebirth Plants are alive * 11:46Rocky XXVII shut up nazi * 11:46Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 11:46GOsamafun fact: vegetables feel pain * 11:46JRO123 *begins eating* * 11:46Dark Knight RebirthYou taking me out of mein kampfert zone * 11:47JRO123lmao * 11:47Cabbage Puta 69 *eating lizard fast * 11:47Dark Knight Rebirth *starts eating* * 11:47Cabbage Puta 69 what? * 11:47JRO123 *starts eating lizard* * 11:47Dark Knight Rebirth *starts eating the lizard* * 11:47Cabbage Puta 69 confessional:my sister has a pet lizard and i always hated it, this is my way of revenge * *finshes* * 11:48JRO123 *finishes* * ;-; * 11:48Dark Knight Rebirth *finishes* * 11:48Heozaki *swallows the lizard* * It's coming back up! * 11:48JRO123 *finishes* * 11:48Dark Knight Rebirth HOLD IT IN TROY * 11:48JRO123 *ducks for cover* * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 11:48GOsamaTOASSTSTTatSTTstSsststTSsss * 11:49Heozaki *puts fingers inside mouth to fully swallow* * 11:49DegrassiFTW27gay * 11:49ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodwtf troy * 11:49JRO123lmao * 11:49ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodi come into this * 11:49GOsamaHeo knows from experiencew * 11:49Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 11:49Cabbage Puta 69 *Finshes* * 11:49Dark Knight Rebirth FINISH FOOLS * 11:49JRO123toast is here boi * 11:50Rocky XXVII * 11:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(step) *finshes* * 11:50Dark Knight Rebirth almost done * 11:50JRO123 *finishes* * 11:50Rocky XXVII I haven't even started * 11:50JRO123toast imput the whole name * 11:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodrefres- nvm * 11:50Dark Knight Rebirth >.> *shoves lizard down her throat* eat it woman * 11:50GOsama * 11:50JRO123 uh oh * 11:50Rocky XXVII *spits it out at Max's face* Fuck off * 11:50JRO123 turns out this isnt the same lizard i have at home so idrc about it * 11:51Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 11:51JRO123 WOAH keep it pg my dude * 11:51Dark Knight Rebirth AND DONE * 11:51DegrassiFTW27 MSWM takes the round! * 11:51Heozaki YES! * 11:51JRO123 ;-; * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. * 11:52Rocky XXVII This next one better be good * 11:52Dark Knight Rebirth * 11:53Cabbage Puta 69(stepanie) harold want a kiss * 11:53GOsamais leonard black or just darkish white? * 11:53JRO123 wow sure * 11:53DegrassiFTW27 For the next dish......*cues interns*....sheesh, guess you got a little lazy here huh Chef? A plate of dirt from the desert * 11:53Rocky XXVIIAre you fucking dumb @Chwiis * 11:53HeozakiGOsama is so 2015 * Umm.... * 11:53Rocky XXVII Oh I can handle this *eats dirt* * 11:53Dark Knight Rebirth better than chef's real cooking *eats* * 11:54JRO123 *swallows dirt by pouring it down his throat* * 11:54GOsamaRoleplaying is so 2013 * 11:54JRO123 thank goodness * 11:54Dark Knight Rebirth *finishes* * 11:54Cabbage Puta 69 i love dirt * 11:54JRO123 *eats dirt* OMG SO GOOD IN COMPARISON * 11:54Cabbage Puta 69 *finishes* * 11:54JRO123 *finishes* * 11:54Heozaki *eats dirt* * 11:54Dark Knight Rebirth *tries to eat the dirt but then an ant hill starts coming up * ANTS * 11:55Rocky XXVII *finishes* * 11:55JRO123 *antz * 11:55GOsamahave the final one be cum * 11:55JRO123lmao * *finishes* * 11:55Heozaki *finishes* * 11:56Dark Knight Rebirth *finishes* * 11:57DegrassiFTW27 Team MSWM takes the round here! * 11:57Rocky XXVIIdid you know that in Australia it's illegal for porn stars to have less than C-cup size breasts or else they get hit with a child porn crime? * wait * MSWM now has 4 points * isn't that majority * 11:58DegrassiFTW27 With this being a best of 7, they have officially won the majority meaning that they take this challenge * yeah * 11:58JRO123 YAY we did it finally * 11:58Rocky XXVII How could this have happened! * 11:58JRO123 d'oh * 11:58Dark Knight Rebirth THE SPELL WORKED * ;-; * 11:58Rocky XXVII It's quite obvious why this happened * 11:58JRO123 that's dumb AF * 11:58DegrassiFTW27 Team LOSE, you will be making a rare appearance to the elimination ceremony this evening! * 11:58JRO123 why * 11:58Rocky XXVII Selfish Harold didn't eat the rest of our dishes those lats couple rounds * 11:58JRO123 WHAT * 11:59Rocky XXVII You heard me! * 11:59JRO123 oh, you have got to be kidding * I ate for you twice in a row! * 11:59Rocky XXVII Only TWICE * GOsama has left the building. * 11:59JRO123 SMH BOI * 11:59Cabbage Puta 69 laurie right * 11:59JRO123 oh, great * 11:59Cabbage Puta 69 we should vote him out for this * 11:59JRO123 sure, just throw me under the bus >.> * 11:59Heozaki *relaxes* * 11:59Rocky XXVII And I once saw you naked theo ther night, you have a small dick haha * 11:59JRO123 yeah i expected as much * ;-; * wait how did you see me naked o.O * GOsama has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 12:00Rocky XXVII Lets just say I was stalking the boys tent * 12:01Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 12:01Heozaki *throws up on Leonard and Lindsay several times* * 12:01GOsamai thought sjws like small dick * 12:01JRO123 o_____o * 12:01Dark Knight Rebirth ALAKAEWWWWW * 12:01JRO123 conf: wow dont know whether to be annoyed or aroused * 12:01Cabbage Puta 69 Confessional:Laurie mad at Harold i can use this * 12:01JRO123 ;-; * 12:02Rocky XXVII *Walks away in protest* I'll see YOU at the elimination tonight! * 12:02JRO123yo heo can u make a transcript page RN * ... * 12:02HeozakiYeha * 12:03JRO123 conf: great...I gotta do something, can't go out like this...not yet * 12:03DegrassiFTW27aight dark my pm with you is broken, imma refresh, resend when i get on plz * 12:03Dark Knight Rebirth *conf* YOU FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME * 12:03Heozakihttp://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Bare_Bones:_The_Gauntlet_Episode_7_Transcript * 12:03JRO123thnx * DegrassiFTW27 Elimination Ceremony = ** Cabbage Puta 69 hi ** 12:07DegrassiFTW27 Team LOSE, it is not often that we see you here ** 12:07JRO123 ... ** Dark Knight Rebirth *sweating* *** DegrassiFTW27 The first person I will confirm as safe is...... *** Max Dark Knight Rebirth excellent choice comrades *** DegrassiFTW27 Safe with him as well is Laurie *** 12:09Rocky XXVII Yay DegrassiFTW27 Stephanie....you too are safe. Harold, Demika, you're our bottom ** JRO123 ; ) *** JRO123 unsuprising *** 12:10Cabbage Puta 69 great *** 12:10Rocky XXVII Wow you guys would vote against a woman of color Rocky XXVII Bunch of nazis out here *** DegrassiFTW27(cris) The person going home tonight is.... **** ............... **** *tosses cactus to Harold* Demika. **** JRO123 ...huh. **** 12:12Rocky XXVII WHAT! **** Cabbage Puta 69wtf **** DegrassiFTW27 Demika, the chopper awaits ***** Cabbage Puta 69 you fakes would rather keep Troy's lapdog in ***** 12:13JRO123 ... ***** hey i resent that ***** 12:13Cabbage Puta 69 okay than good luck lossing ***** 12:13JRO123 thanks. >.> ***** 12:13Cabbage Puta 69 *hops in* ***** DegrassiFTW27 Cya around. Welp, Team LOSE, we are now down to 7. It's crunch time now, be prepared ****** DegrassiFTW27...... ****** Harold get to the chopper ****** lol sike ******* HeozakiLMAO ******* DOUBLE ******* PLS ******* 12:15Dark Knight RebirthLMAO ******* 12:15JRO123stfu lmao ******* 12:15HeozakiDOUBLE PLS